The Familiar Blonde Beauty
by CookieMonster0077
Summary: Lucy Heartfilla disappeared when she was 10 years old. Leaving her childhood friends ,Erza, Gray, and Natsu, behind. 7 years later, they meet up again. In Fairy Tail High!
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: Lucy X ?**

**Summary: Lucy, Gray, Erza and Natsu had known each other since they were 5. But when they turned 10, Lucy disappeared. 7 years later, they meet up again in high school!**

* * *

><p><strong>7 years ago:<strong>

"OI! LUCY!" A young blonde haired girl spun around to see her jet black haired best friend. She grinned. "Hi Gray!"

"We're all going to meet in the apple orchard today remember?" Gray said, tossing Lucy a shiny, red apple. Lucy caught it with ease and giggled. "Yes, I remember." Lucy replied.

"We should get going. Erza will kill us."

"Yeah..." Lucy looked once more at her mothers grave. She smiled. "Lets go."

* * *

><p>"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" A red headed girl shouted.<p>

"Erza...We were at 'you know where'." Gray whispered. "Oh.. okay then." She turned away. A pink haired boy was stuffing his mouth with apples. "Natsu... one at a time." Lucy giggled. "Bwut, I'mph swo hungwey!" **(But, I'm so hungry!)** Natsu replied.

Erza sighed, while Gray face palmed himself. "Natsu your an idiot." He mumbled. "SAYS THE DUDE WHO'S IN HIS BOXERS!" Natsu yelled swallowing the dozens of apples in his mouth. "Huh? GYAHH!" Gray yelled looking down to see his blue boxers. "Where are my cloths?" He muttered. The girls giggled. "Well, anyway how has your father been treating you Lucy?" Gray asked putting his black pants back on. Lucy's smile faded a bit. "Not differently..." She replied covering her arm.

Natsu noticed and grabbed her arm. Lucy whimpered. Natsu let go, revealing a large red mark. Her friends got wide eyed. "What did he do?" Gray demanded. "He caught me talking to kids in the village. So he grabbed me, and threw me in my room." Lucy replied hoarsely.

Natsu clenched his fists. "Lucy... you shouldn't let him treat you like that."

"Yeah, but he's my father."

"Lucy, you shouldn't put up with his crap! Come live with me and Lyon!" Gray exclaimed.

"No! You should come live with me and Happy!"

"AYE!"

"NO ME!"

"NO ME!"

The 2 boys butted heads. Lucy giggled quietly enough for only Erza to hear. "You, know it seems their fighting for you Lucy." The red head whispered.

Lucy spun around hastily. "W... what?" Erza laughed and turned her attention back to the boys.

"LUCY STAYING WITH ME AND HAPPY, ICE STRIPPER!" Natsu exclaimed.

"NO SHE SHOULD LIVE WITH ME ASH BRAIN!" Gray spat back.

"Are you two fighting?" Erza had a dangerous aura around her.

"NO ERZA-SAN!" The two boys turned to Best Friends Mode.

Lucy giggled.

* * *

><p>As the 4 best friends walked Lucy home, they talked with each other.<p>

"You, know Lucy. If you ever get sick of his crap, your always welcome t stay with me and Lyon." Gray said remembering the subject.

Lucy put a finger on her chin. She loved Gray (In a brother/sister kind of way), and his brother... Lyon. They both treated her like a sister.

"Or you could live with me and Happy!" The pink haired idiot shouted with his signature grin.

"Aye!"

"Or with me and my siblings." Erza pointed out. Sucking on a red lollipop.

Lucy laughed. "Of course you guys. But, he's my father. I don't think I can run away from him."

"Why not?" Gray and Natsu pouted.

Lucy shrugged and brushed the hair off her face.

As soon as they reached the Heartfilla Mansion, they saw Mr. Heartfilla... looking as angry as ever.

"LUCY! WHERE WERE YOU? You were 5 minutes late!" He yelled rage in his eyes.

"Umm, sorry... fathe-" Lucy was cut short by her yelp. His father had grabbed her arm, on the same place where the bruise was. It hurt so much, tears started to well up in her eyes.

"LUCY!" Natsu and Gray yelled.

Rage filled the two boys eyes. They clenched their fists.

Erza had to restrict them from punching Mr. Heartfilla right on the face.

Yet, she had turned away, little tears in her eyes.

"YOU BASTARD! DON'T HURT OUR LUCY!" The boys eyes had completely turned red. Mr. Heartfilla ignored their comments, and dragged poor Lucy out of their sights.

Lucy opened her eyes, they were blurry. But, she could see her friends. She sniffled and held back the tears. She gave them a small smile and a wave, and mouthed out, "Bye guys." Before Mr. Heartfillas grip got tighter.

Lucy cried out in pain.

"LUCY!"

_That... was the last time they saw Lucy Heartfilla. For 7 years at least._

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER!<strong>

**If it sucks, please give it a chance!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or their characters. **

* * *

><p>"SHUT UP SNOWFLAKE!"<p>

"YOU SHUT UP FIRE FREAK!"

Gray and Natsu were having their usual fight. The Erza walked in.

"Are you two fighting?"

"NO MA`M!" They answered in buddy mode. Erza nodded in satisfaction, while the class sweat dropped.

"Okay then, Levi? Do you mind keeping an eye on these two, while I'm in class?"

The blue haired bookworm nodded, and Erza skipped off to her advanced classes. As soon as she walked out, the two boys butted heads again.

Levi giggled.

Natsu and Gray froze. Levi giggled the same way... **she** did. Silence befell the two, and they sat down quietly. Everybody was confused.

Meanwhile, Gray and Natsu were holding in the tears.

Suddenly Gildarts interrupted the class, "Yo listen up!"

The class snapped their heads toward the brown headed teacher.

"We have a new student, come in."

A petite blonde haired girl walked in.

A familiar blonde. Natsu and Gray gawked. The blonde smiled cheerfully, and spotted the two boys.

She got wide eyed. "Gray! Natsu!" All heads turned to the boys.

They didn't care, they knew who this was.

"Lucy!" The pair bolted out of their seats. And tackled her.

Lucy laughed. ''Hey guys!"

While Gray and Natsu were hugging her hystericlly. Some of the boys were checking out Lucy.

"Ohh... she's hott!"

"How do those to idiots know her?"

"I wonder what will happen if I ask her on a date?"

Natsu and Gray heard most of these comments, and growled at the boys.

And then Erza walked in...

'' Ah! Sorry! I forgot my-"

She stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"Lucy?"

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY IT'S SHORT!<strong>

**But, I have to get my shot...**

**Stupid needle.**


End file.
